And This Is Why My Life, Sucks
by AGrinWithoutACat
Summary: Awesome! I've been forced to move across the country for the summer to Spoons! FORKS! Whatever! At least my summer isn't as boring as I thought it would be, what with this werewolf guy that can't seem to get enough of me, vampire stalkers.. Just read!


**Guess what! I don't own Twilight! Enjoy!**

"This place is so green! No cars, no civilization!" I yelled to no one in particular, considering I was in the car alone. Just as I would be when I reached my "house". I put house in quotations because it's not really my house. Just some dingy old crud box my parents rented out for the Summer. While they go on multiple cruises. For their "second honeymoon". Which I affectionately call their "get-the-hell-away-from-our-annoying-ass-daughter-moon".

As if my parents going on a honeymoon without me wasn't good enough for their "crappify Riley's summer plan" (which I couldn't get them to admit to, but I swear they were plotting it), they decided to ship me off from the tiny old unheard of town we live in in Virginia to another tiny unheard of town in Washington (I can't escape them!).

Oh- and it gets better. The town is called Forks. Who in the _hell _would name a town Forks? Why not something cool, like Ugastona? Or something fitting, like Soaked Green Wasteland? Why Forks- was the founder of it hungry or something? Or uncreative, or just lazy?

Anyway, my parents forced (actually, they bribed me. With money. And I like money) me to travel across the country to a town named after a kitchen utensil for a reason. They were both born and raised here, so apparently that meant their poor seventeen year old daughter had to go and stay there during the summer. To appreciate their birthplace or something? So that just added the icing to my crappy summer cake- being in an unfamiliar place and away from my friends… yay!

I glanced over at the messy stack of Mapquest papers covering the passenger seat. Turn right on Crescent Road and travel 2.3 miles west. Gotchaaa. I drove the distance the papers told me too until the numbers I have been waiting for this entire drive were visible on a mailbox: 308. 308 Crescent Lane, my summer home. I parked my car and stepped out, stretching as I checked out the exterior of my new home.

It's an average sized two story house. It has off white shutter siding, and various dead shrubs lining the front. So it's not exactly ugly, but it's not pretty either. Average.

I fumbled around with my keys until one finally caused the lock to click open and walked inside. It smelled musty and unlived in. Oh, and the door's squeaky as hell. It felt oddly cool inside, just like it did outside. Not warm enough to swim but not cold enough to need a jacket either. Also know as perfect weather in my opinion. Maybe Spoons won't be so bad after all. Er, Forks. Whatever.

The living room had faded blue wallpaper and dark brown hardwood flooring, and was completed by a squishy looking cream colored sofa, an ugly green recliner, a decent sized TV and a lamp that looked like a tree. Eh. The kitchen was only separated from the living room by a half-wall thing. Not that bad, still hardwood floors and the countertops were granite. I glanced at the white fridge but didn't even bother opening it because I knew there would be nothing inside.

I walked back into the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. There was a room immediately to the left, and down the hall there was another bedroom on the right. Across from the second room (which would be mine) there was a bathroom, with a small hall closet next to it. And at the end of the hall was a large window with a purple velvet window seat. Me gusta.

I walked over to it and sat on my knees, placing my hands against the cool glass as I peered into my backyard. My front yard wasn't much to look at, it was the exact same length as my driveway: short. My backyard, however, was about the length of a football field, and then blended into the forest that seems to be covering Forks. A small creek ran about halfway through it, and several random pine trees dotted it.

I smiled a little and stood up, and walked into my room. The walls were dark purple, and the carpet was cream colored, soft and spongy. My bed was queen sized with a dark purple and dark blue comforter. There was a wooden dresser and a radio with pretty bangin' speakers. The window had thick purple curtains, and there was a wooden bookcase and a purple beanbag chair. And did I mention I love purple? Because I do. In the words of Snoop Dog: This room is the SHIZNIT.

I sat on my bed and laid back. I needed food and my stuff was still in the car.. But I'm so.. Sleepy..

**What do you think? :P Sorry if this Chapter was boring, it's only an introduction-type thing. So, what do you think? REVIEW!**

**-Miranda. 3**


End file.
